We hypothesize that pimozide will attenuate the dopamine-mediated subjective, behavioral, and physiological effects of d-amphetamine in normal volunteers. A low dose of pimozide will be given alone & in combination with a threshold dose of amphetamine to evaluate its effects on amphetamine-induced changes in mood and behavior.